Wake up
by VIPhoneyELF
Summary: Ciel wakes up and unintentionally provokes Sebastian. ;) This is my first story and i uploaded it in a haste so don't hate me if the spelling/grammer is bad. Also this is supposed to be a oneshot but if you guys like it let me know and i will continue it. :) Thanks and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler…sadly. (If I did Ciel and Sebastian would have kissed XD) ENJOY!

"My lord its time to wake up." Sebastian's melodic voice whispered in the darkness. "I don't want to get up today." Ciel groaned against his pillow. Sebastian chuckled and began opening the curtains. "I'm terribly sorry my lord but today you have mandatory appointments." Ciel groaned and covered his face with his blanket. "Come now my lord, isn't that a bit childish?" Sebastian said as he pulled the blanket away from Ciel's face and went into the bathroom to begin running a bath. "I could just order you to let me sleep in." Ciel whispered as he scooted to the side of the bed his nightshirt ridding up as he did. He frowned when he noticed the absence of his tea on the nightstand. "Sebastian! Where's my tea?" Seconds past with no answer. Ciel frowned again and looked around the room. "Sebast…" Ciel stopped as he noticed his butler lurking in the shadows across from him. " Sebastian! You nearly gave me a heart attack! What the hell are you doing skulking around in the shadows?" Sebastian continued to stare at his young master and for some reason Ciel began to feel uneasy. "Sebastian? Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked quietly. The temperature in the room seemed to drop and Ciel shivered. "Are you cold my lord?" Sebastian asked as he came forward, slowly as if to not scare his young master. "Sebastian what's wrong with you? Your acting incredibly strange." Sebastian smiled darkly. "You really have no idea how appetizing you look right now do you my lord?" Ciel froze. "What are you…" Just then Sebastian leapt and pilled Ciel to the mattress, pinning his arms above his head. "Sebastian what are you…" He was cut off as Sebastian captured his mouth in a scorching kiss that left him on fire. He couldn't think of anything else to do other than press closer to the demon and deepen the kiss. "My, my, your quite passionate young master." Sebastian said as he pulled away. Ciel blinked a few times as if in a daze and tried to pull away from his butler but Sebastian kept a firm grip on him and smiled. "Let me go!" Ciel demanded as he tried harder to escape. "Now why would I do that my lord? I haven't had my fill of you yet." He whispered silkily.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler…sadly. (If I did Ciel and Sebastian would have kissed XD) ENJOY!

Chapter 2

Ciel froze. "Wha…what…" He stammered as he once again tried to claw his way free. Sebastian laughed and captured Ciel's lips again. The boy tried to fight at first, but soon gave in and began to kiss him back. "Sebastian." Ciel panted as he tried to push closer. Sensing his intent Sebastian released his hold on Ciel's arms and allowed him to wrap them around his neck. "What you do to me." Sebastian whispered as he broke the kiss and began a trail of kisses down Ciel's throat. Ciel whimpered and ran his hands up through Sebastian's hair. "Sebastian." He panted as he tried to pull him closer. "Please." Sebastian smiled wickedly. "Please what my lord?" He whispered as he nipped Ciel's ear. Ciel cried out and Sebastian began to push his night shirt up to his chest exposing him. "Well well my lord, you are in need of some release aren't you." Ciel's face heated and he whimpered again as Sebastian took him in his hands. He began a slow pace at first working his way first up to his base and then back down. "Sebastian…" Ciel panted as his body tightened almost painfully. "Come my lord, come for me." Sebastian whispered as he tightened his grip. Ciel cried out one last time and was lost.

"Well my lord you did quite well." Sebastian said as he pulled a handkerchief out of his jacket pocket and began to clean Ciel off. "Mmmmh." Ciel mumbled. Sebastian smiled and pulled his young lord into his arms. "I quite enjoyed that, perhaps we will continue when you regain your strength." To tired to say anything Ciel snuggled closer to his demon butler and fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
